conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
System Trowo
System Trowo, The Trowo System or simply Trowo, Unitican: Fýreshyalodexous Trowo ''/ˈfaɪ.ɾɛs.ça.loˌdɛks.səs tɾo.wo/, ''Fýdexous Trowo, is the star system where humanity originates from. It is defined as all the objects which are gravitationally bound to the central star Sýfāx, or orbits within its sphere of influence. It contains 7 planets - 4 rocky and 3 gas giants, 14 dwarf planets, an asteroid belt and remnants of the system's formation at the edges of the system. The Trowo System is located in the En'Fýreshyalos galaxy, located in the Dexehyalo ''arm, some 23 000 light years from the galatic center, and the galaxy itself within the Virgo Cluster. Composition The main star Sýfāx is a G0.6 main-sequence yellow-white dwarf of approximately 3.9 billion years old. It contains most of the mass of the system and all bodies orbit it directly or indirectly by definition. It is mostly a placid star, with a stellar cycle of 14 years and a super cycle of 440 years. It has a relatively weak magnetic field and consquently, a comparatively low activity compared to stars of it age and type. It has a high metallicity of 0.051, indicating that it is Population I star. Compared to the Sun, Sýfāx emits much more of its energy flux in the UV spectrum. Inner System The inner parts of Trowo (natural) are comprised of the 4 rocky planets Zipüran, Halüran, Fýran and Trowo, as well as the asteroid belt Fýradian. Sýfāx Dyson Swarm The Sýfāx Dyson Swarm or ''Sýdezolxnajhyalyn Sýfāx-Trowo is a partially completed Dyson Swarm collecting solar energy from Sýfāx. Originally meant to consist of over 4 million solar collectors, each 4 square kilometers in size, only 600 000 have been completed. The project has been put on hold indefinitely since 173 due to rapid advances in fusion technology and increasingly cheaper prices of Helium-3 and Deuterium, which have steadily dropped below the prices needed to produce more solar collectors. Nonetheless, it still provides the majority of the power to the Trowo-Zebrinse Wormhole through the means of the Trowo Microwave Power Link. The Swarm ended supplying power to Trowo (planet) in 192 as a means to decrease reliance on off-planet resources due to security concerns. Zipüran Zipüran is a rocky world 3 552km in diameter with a semi-major axis of 52 million kilometers. It has no substantial atmosphere, and temperatures range from 490°C in the day to -155°C in the night. It is locked in an 4:3 spin-orbital resonance with Sýfāx (it spins on its axis 4 times for every 3 times it goes around the star). Its surface is covered with craters an extinct volcanoes. It has no natural satellites and takes 73 days and 1 hour to go around Sýfāx once. Its day is 54.75 days long. Zipüran is also known as Sýlüran, or "Sun's Planet" due to its apparent position being always near Sýfāx (as seen from Trowo). Halüran Halüran is a rocky world 6 431km in diameter with a semi-major axis of 128 million kilometers. It has no natural satellites and takes 282 days and 14 hours to go around Sýfāx once. Its day is 37 hours and 15 minutes long. Trowo Trowo is a rocky world 12 820km in diameter with a semi-major axis of 180 million kilometers. It has an atmosphere of Nitrogen, Oxygen and other trace gases at 112kPa at sea level. It is the origin planet of humanity and the capital world of United Trowo. Its surface is 68% water, and its lands are mostly covered in vegetation, followed by deserts. The average temperature is 13.4°C, but it gets as high as 54°C and as low as -106°C. It has one natural satellite Yewhuan. Trowo takes 471 days to go around Sýfāx once (430.6 Trowo days). Its day is 26 hours and 49 minutes long. Trowo is the most populous planet in the known sector of the galaxy, with 94 billion people living on planet. The largest cities are Alto Risé, Konavue, Sento Dian, Sentokado, Skopjesoundé, Suaes and Shiong Biung Kung, with all these cities containing over 1 billion people. Alto Risé is the default capital of Trowo, also being the Special Capital of United Trowo. Trowo is split up administratively into 10 "divisions", with each division containing anywhere from 1-6 "states". Each state has a fair degree of autonomy, but some law which have been passed planet, system and federation wide will nonetheless be applied, with certain exemptions. The most spoken language is Unitikèn, followed by Niwedaga, Kau Ngian, Ryuku and Upanidan. Trowo is also serviced by the Orbital Ring Guldian, which serves as spaceport, power generating facility, transport hub as well as military defence installation. Yewhuan Yewhuan is the only moon in the inner solar system, orbiting the planet Trowo. It is a very large moon with a diamter of 3 474km, tidally locked to Trowo at a distance of 355 000km. It raises large tides averaging 2m in most locations on Trowo, and is steadily receeding at a rate of 4cm a year. Yewhuan has been terraformed over the course of 150 years, but due to its low gravity and lack of a magnetic field, its atmosphere is still only 60% of Trowo's and cause an effect similar to altitude sickness. Additional gases must be supplied through the import of outer system comets and manufactured gases like Oxygen, Nitrogen and Argon have to be supplied periodically to combat atmospheric erosion. Yewhuan is home to the ultra rich and wealthy of United Trowo and other soverign entities like the Alliance of Independent Systems. 400 million are permanent residents of the moon, the majority living in giant domes, a relic of earlier colonization attempts pre-Great War. The environment is significantly more habitable in the domes as well. The moon is also serviced by 4 space elevators located at the moon's equator. The largest cities are mostly located around the space elevators, as well as craters which had been domed over pre-Great War. The average temperature on Yewhuan is around 8°C, rising as high as 28°C and reaching -76°C at the poles. Category:United Trowo